


Flight Risk

by rancordesherzens



Series: SuperCorp [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cat Grant cheering on the gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Kara is a gaymess, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is too, No evil Luthor's Here, SuperCorp, did i say smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancordesherzens/pseuds/rancordesherzens
Summary: Kara had collapsed onto her covered couch still in her soggy AND singed suit. How did that even happen? Skirt scrunched and cape askew. She reached for her bag for her tablet to finish and send that rough draft.But, it wasn’t there.She slowly walked to her room to get the device.It wasn’t there either.“Where-.” She froze and then groaned. “No, no, no…” She muttered some more.She forgot her tablet back at Lena’s office.ORThe SuperCorp humor, fluff, and smut I needed (and maybe you needed to).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923997
Comments: 62
Kudos: 465





	1. Slipped

Flight Risk

rancordesherzens

Supergirl had just gotten done fishing people and cargo from the bay. She had been helping repair and clean up the spill from the vessel after it ran partially aground after a mechanical error.

She perched atop a cargo container to try and rest for a bit. She was where the shipping company asked her to store anything she could recover.

Then a hardly recognizable voice (she should easily recognize the voice of her own sister) came through her ear piece telling her there was a problem down town.

Later she had to rescue over one hundred residents from a burning apartment building. There were no casualties and she mitigated the damage greatly, thanks to some quick thinking, and honestly...experience. She’d blundered some heroics when she first caped up, but she’s always been a fast learner.

Another static-y transmission, such bad audio that she had to tune into her sister’s voice from the DEO instead, and go to a meta situation on the Northern end of the state that she was contacting her about.

Lena Luthor is fed up with a lot of things. She fed up with her mother.

Obviously.

Fed up with a few of her board members.

Work. Honestly she’s exhausted from work and most things that come with it. She loves it, but she’s…

It’s late. Probably the latest she’s stayed ever stayed without spending the night on the cot she stores in her lab.

She had a couple glasses of wine to relax (it hardly did anything, but it was nice to just sit for a moment) and now she had decided to switch to water (because she hadn’t had any all day) and go down to her lab soon to pull an all-nighter.

Lena drank a glass and then poured another before she walked back out to the balcony; a gust of wind hit her and when she involuntarily shivered she accidentally spilled half of her water onto the floor.

She rolled her eyes and sat back down in the outdoor couch and looked out at the night sky. Her mind wandered to a certain blonde and she hoped her she was having a nice night.

It’s gotten pretty late. Dark for many hours and most of the people in the city are either already in a couple of sleep cycles or are getting ready for rest.

Kara wanted to do that too. Rest. She was beyond exhausted and she has been for a while now.

So exhausted that she was actually entertaining the idea of using some of her leave hours. But, the perfectionist and workaholic in her was fighting her on that specific notion (as it always does).

Also, she’s only been a reporter with Snapper going on five months now. Five, amazing months, but missing right now just...wouldn’t do.

Ms. Grant would definitely call her and chastise her for calling in. That wouldn’t do either. She tries to avoid having too many interactions with her boss. She doesn’t want her try and root out her alien origins _again_.

She knows that the human knows. They both know that Kara is going to play the ‘oh I don’t even look anything like _her_ ’ game. It’s mostly because the DEO won’t let her tell her. Winn is the only person Kara’s told and now he has to work for them. She doesn’t want them trying to get a hold of Ms. Grant too in a similar way.

It’s the same reason she hasn’t-can’t tell Lena. The DEO won’t let her and if she did they could be used by them. They would force them to sign non-disclosures and more if they think they’re good resources. Rao knows both Cat and Lena would be the most useful resources in the city to add to the arsenal.

They already help her as Supergirl in different ways. Why make it official and put either or both her mentor and best friend in that added amount of risk. If she’d known...she wouldn’t have told Winn on the Catco rooftop that day.

And this is how it always goes. A rabbit hole thoughts that always land her in the same exact space.

She gets tired. Really tired from all the human work and the alien work and wishes she could take off and rest and then she rationalizes and talks her own self out of missing. Instead she sleeps when she can and snags time under the sunlamps at the DEO.

Except.

Except this time it just wasn’t enough.

She still needed to finish a rough draft for Snapper and she just hasn’t had the time. It’s due now. Between cargo freighter sinking in the bay and a massive fire at an apartment complex...plus all the alien and metahuman situations.

Rao she needed a break.

She had collapsed onto her covered couch still in her soggy AND singed suit. How did that even happen? Skirt scrunched and cape askew. She reached for her bag for her tablet to finish and send that rough draft.

But, it wasn’t there.

“Rao.” She muttered.

She slowly walked to her room to get the device.

It wasn’t there either.

“Where-.” She froze and then groaned. “No, no, no…” She muttered some more.

She blinked back tired tears when she leaned against the wall and realized she forgot her tablet back at Lena’s office. She had taken her friend a hearty lunch and of course stayed to eat with her. Otherwise Lena gets busy and _somehow_ forgets. How can you forget to eat?

Just thinking about food is making her hungry.

She rolled her eyes when she just resigned herself to doing the darn thing on her phone. She reached down into her boot to pull out her phone and then laughed hysterically at the sight of it. Cracked. Waterlogged. Broken beyond repair.

That’s why the DEO transmissions were all messed up. Her phone was damaged and dying during her nightly patrol.

If Kara were the type of woman to use curse words this would be the moment.

She sighed. Deeply.

It took her 20 minutes to shower and dress in loose black joggers, pink sports bra, and a light blue hoodie. She put her still wet hair in a messy bun and grabbed her glasses.

She mustered up her energy to quickly fly to Lena’s balcony. Quicker to get to her office from there and to avoid security in the lobby. She knows Lena had the security cameras on the upper floors removed for ‘privacy concerns’ but, Kara’s certain it’s so she can work in relative peace without worrying about hackers and spies trying to steal her families patents.

They don’t really talk about it much, but Kara knows enough to realize that most of the movies about corporate espionage must be based on true events.

The Luthor’s certainly take it very seriously.

Kara’s sneakers touched down on the balcony and slipped in the middle of her landing. She toppled over and skid a little more along the wet spot on the floor.

She lay there in her stomach, face down, and slowly relaxed and rested her forehead on the cold surface.

Why was the floor wet? It hasn’t rained in weeks.

She groaned and just lay there, accepting this unflattering moment and adding it to the growing list of moments.

The alien is annoyed, but thankful for a moment of being blissfully horizontal.

At least there are no witnesses and no recording of _that_ happening.

“Kara? Are you okay?” Asked a clearly surprised voice.

The alien froze. She had to be hearing things. She would have noticed if Lena was still here. On her balcony. She would have.

She _really_ would have.

She ALWAYS knows where Lena is.

She closed her eyes. Hard. Took a moment to regain the logical part of her brain and listened for a heartbeat she knows so well.

And...it’s right beside her. Literally right on her.

Lena almost dropped her glass when the blonde landed and face planted in front of her. Somehow she managed to grasp the glass and set it down un-broken.

It’s Kara...flying without her suit. Either her friend has finally decided to reveal her ‘secret’ identity or this was all an accident and she’s about to watch the woman have a major glitch.

“Kara? Are you okay?” She asked, still surprised by this current event.

The alien went stiff as Lena closed the small gap between them.

Kara thinks at warp speed and decides that she can’t get out of this one and that she didn’t really want to. She’s wanted Lena to know from the moment they became friends. She slowly rolls over onto her back at looks up at the human. Her hair is down and wavy, instead of the up-do she saw at lunch. She’s still wearing the insanely tight black dress, her heels must be somewhere in her office or lab.

Lena looks down at Kara, her messy, wet tresses in the messiest bun she’s ever seen her in, glasses at an angle and far down her nose. Her hoodie had slid up her stomach as she settled. Which to her astonishment was the best set of abs she had ever seen. Her light eyes may have settled there for a tad too long before holding out her hand to help her stand.

Not that Supergirl needs help standing.

But, here they are. She did just slip and fall on her balcony.

Kara sheepishly took her offered hand and to Lena’s surprise actually struggled to stand.

“Are you hurt?” She pulled up the hoodie making sure the ab filter hadn’t managed to hide damage Lena would have normally noticed.

Kara almost squeaked at the action. She pulled down the clothing and huffed at Lena instead.

“You don’t look hurt.” She tugged at the woman’s sleeves to do the same.

Christ no wonder Kara wears loose dresses, cardigans, and blazers. She has to hide all this or everyone would know she is Supergirl.

“Leeeena.” She whined and fixed her sleeves.

“What? You’re the one that fell and struggled to stand. What’s happened? If you’re sick I’m sure Lex and I could help your shadowy government organization find a viable treatment for you.”

Kara gawked a little and straightened her glasses. “I’m...that’s...very nice of you to offer...but, I’m just tired. Drained. I need to sleep and charge under a sunlamp.”

“Sunlamp.” She echoed. Ever the scientist. She was relieved that Kara wasn’t sick or hurt, but now she’s curious as to why she’s here.

“Um.” Kara rubbed at the back of her neck. “I forgot my tablet earlier...and my phone is broken. I have an assignment for Snapper that needed to be sent hours ago.”

Lena laughed a little. “Of course. Have a look. I didn’t notice you leaving it behind.”

Kara nodded gently and walked slowly into the office and began looking around the couch near where she had been sitting earlier. “I don’t see it.” She lowered her glasses and xrayed the room. “It’s not here.” She sighed and fell onto the couch with a thud and a bounce.

Lena kind of felt bad for her lethargic friend, but was also fighting the urge to laugh. This was never one of the ways she had imagined Kara would tell her about her identity.

She watched the blonde go still on the couch, face up, glasses on top of her head, forearm covering her eyes, and the other draped over those delicious abdominal muscles.

If Lena had seen those while operating a vehicle; she would have wrecked.

While walking; she would have fallen much like her friend had.

She cleared her thoughts a bit and sat in the chair next to the couch, “Where else would it be?”

“Work? Or...other work I guess. I couldn’t sworn I left it here.” Kara mumbled.

Lena propped her elbow on the armrest and rested her own chin in her hand, “What happened to your phone?”

Kara peaked at her before covering her eyes again, “Other work.”

“Mmmmm. Will you go there next?”

Kara slowly and pitifully sat up, “Yes.”

Lena playfully grinned at her, “Will you be more aware of your surroundings when you do?”

The alien laughed, “I will try.”

“You could just sign into one of my devices, finish your work, and then go to sleep.”

Kara’s blue eyes lit up, “You’re a genius.”

“I know.” She grinned, stood, grabbed Kara’s hand, and pulled her up from the couch. “Come on. You can work in my lab.”

“Like...your personal lab? Your secret lab?” Lena mentioned it, but hadn’t shown her.

Lena nodded as she pulled Kara along the corridor, “You show me your secrets and I’ll show you mine.”

Kara laughed and followed her down several halls and an elevator. Neither bothered to let go of the other’s hand.

When the doors opened Kara felt more alert at the amazing lab before her. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Lena whispered as she watched the blonde’s reaction. “Come on.” She pulled Kara along again. Leading her to the nice cot in the corner and depositing her there.

Kara watched her barefoot friend cross the impressive space and return with one of her tablets. “Here you go and when you’re done you can either sleep here or you can head home if you think you’re not a flight risk.”

The alien took the tablet and laughed.

Thoughts? Want me to continue?

Comments?

Kudos?


	2. Tripped

Flight Risk

rancordesherzens

Kara finished her assignment for Snapper and double checked it before she sent it to him. She may be exhausted, but she would not cut corners.

She has integrity.

Really.

She glanced in Lena’s direction; her eyes landing on a firm backside still in a tight dress for a few moments.

She really does. She has decency and goodness.

All of those things.

She just could not help but occasionally...rarely...appreciate the beautiful form of the woman in the same space as her.

Just a moment of weakness.

The alien blinked against the tired feeling that had caused her to forget her self and ogle her friend. The same tired feeling that had settled deep in her bones as she laid there.

Is cot even the proper word? Cots are harsh; awful things. Something pulled out of a closet on holiday or stored away for years and forgotten. This thing...this “cot” is ridiculously comfortable. Of course Lena would buy the best for herself if she needed to rest while inside her lab.

Kara yawned and stretched. Her eyes were closed and she pulled her glasses off of her face and sat them nearby. The borrowed tablet was in sleep-mode and on her stomach. She listened to Lena work and fell asleep doing just that.

Lena erased the newest lines to her schematic and was about to redraw the section when she looked over her shoulder to check on Kara.

Her heart did a little stutter at the lovely sight.

The inventor quietly placed her device pen down and slid off of her stool. She padded over to the blonde and smiled down at her sleeping form.

Kara looked so peaceful.

Lena licked her lips and grinned down at her. She bit said lip when she carefully picked up and tucked her device under her own arm. The brief feel on Kara’s hard stomach made Lena’s spine tingle in the best way.

She ignored it.

For now.

Kind of.

Not really.

Fuck off.

She gingerly picked up the woman’s discarded glasses and placed both items on the small table nearby. She checked the time. It’s a little after three, so she set an alarm for Kara to wake up in a few hours and have time to get ready for work on her own phone. She grabbed a blanket from a nearby drawer.

When she covered her and went to tuck her friend in (cause she’s a goddamn softy for Kara); the unthinkable happened.

Kara reached out, gripped Lena and carefully pulled her onto the cot.

“Kara, what are you doing?” She loudly whispered. Impressed she had been able to contain the surprised squeal that had threatened to escape.

Kara.

Kara was still sleeping.

She had grabbed her in her sleep.

“Kara?”

“Hmmm?” Was the sleepy response.

“Let go.” It was a calm, polite, and quiet demand. Because as nice as this was...and god was it nice...well there are _reason_ _s_ that Lena has never had a sleepover with Kara. Even though the woman was constantly asking for one. It’s not that Lena doesn’t want that...it’s that she doesn’t want to accidentally cross that line with Kara. Because, it would be so easy. She already flirted with the blonde too much to be safe. Or fucking sane.

The brunette bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying very hard to not think about how their bodies were pressed together or how _amazing_ it felt.

Kara tightened her arms around Lena, “Don’t wanna. Want Lena cuddles.”

Lena’s eyes widened at the sleepy admission. “I have work to do.” She went a little stiff despite the fact that she would love to wrap her arms around her too and give her anything she demands. Cuddles. The works.

Kara opened her eyes sleepily, “Oh...what…?” Why is she holding Lena on top of her?

Her brain lagged. Was she dreaming?

“You grabbed me when I went to cover you up.” Lena laughed and smiled brightly at her. “You said you want Lena cuddles, I said I have to work, and you refuse to let go.”

Nope. Not a dream.

Kara blinked slowly at her and took a moment to process, “I mean...cuddles should always trounce work…” The alien mumbled defensively as she let go of her human hostage.

Lena slid off of her and sat on the very edge of the cot. “Really?”

Kara nodded and pulled the blanket around herself as she burrowed and got comfortable, “Always.”

Light green and blue eyes flicked between the blonde and her abandoned workstation, “I…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Lena felt a warm hand on her own, “It’s okay, Lee. Thank you for the blanket.”

She swallowed her own words, “Goodnight, Kara.”

The warm smile she received back made her heart race a bit and then faster still at the reminder that the Kryptonian has amazing hearing.

It’s almost six and Kara’s alarm to get up should go off soon. Lena had used her private bathroom to shower, change into a fitted black suit, straighten her hair, and do her make up. She sipped her second cup of black coffee when her phone screen flashed beside her.

She had silenced her notifications as to not disturb Kara before her alarm went off. But, this...well this was her mother video calling her.

After a moment of trying to decide whether or not to answer she caved. She set her coffee down and swiped to answer. “Morning, Mother.”

“Lena, I had a feeling you’d be hiding down in your lab.”

Lena licked her red lips and smiled, “You know me so well.”

Lillian tapped to change her camera view to across the room, “Does this remind you of anything?” She showed her a deep purple dress, right out of the sixties.

“A retro comic?” She joked, but knew why she was being shown the dress.

Her mother huffed, “Am I from a retro comic?”

“Are you?” She asked after she eyed the dress and scribbled down a note for her assistant Jess later.

“Lena, it’s the dress I was wearing when your Father proposed. It was my mother’s dress.”

Lena knew the story. Lillian loved to tell it as it got close to her and Lionel’s anniversary. “It’s beautiful.”

“I want you to wear it.”

Lena dropped her pen and looked back at the screen, “You want-”

“We’re having that party for your brother’s newest launch next week and I think you’d look lovely in it.”

“I-”

“I know it’s not your style, but, I can have it altered if you want.”

“No...I don’t want to change it.” She smiled at the woman, “I’d love to wear it next week.”

Lillian looked pleased, “Great. Also, would you like to go eat breakfast with me in a couple of hours?”

Lena smiled, but then glanced over her phone at the sleeping alien that was due to wake up soon, “I’d love to, but, can we do it tomorrow instead?”

Her adoptive mother raised her eyebrow at the softer expression that took over her daughter’s face as she looked away from the phone for a moment, “Is someone in your lab with you?”

“Hmmm?” Lena pursed her lips.

Shit.

“Lena, you promised no one but limited personnel. So, either Jess is a new level of dedicated to be there at this hour or Sam Arias is in town unannounced or you’ve just broken your own rule.”

Lena bit her own red lip, “It’s...not like that...hold on.” She got up and turned the camera to show a sleeping Kara, with most of her face obscured. “Kara showed up exhausted. She misplaced her tablet and thought she left it in my office during our lunch yesterday.”

Lillian didn’t sound impressed, “And she ended up in your private lab _how_?”

“Really? I brought her here, of course. She finished her work on a tablet I let her borrow and went to sleep. She’ll…” Lena looked at the time, “She’ll be up any minute to get ready for work. I’ll lend her an outfit if she’s interested. It might save her some time.”

“Mmmm.” Her mother made a disapproving noise.

“What exactly do you have against _my_ Sunny Danvers?” Lena asked in a loud whisper on the way back to her stool and sketches.

“She’s yours now?”

“You _know_ what I mean.”

“Do I? Is there something you want to tell me?” Lillian teased.

“Mother.”

“Daughter.”

Kara sat up and said, “Heeeey…,” as she yawned.

Lena was grateful for the excuse to end the call, “Morning! Mother, I’ll talk with you soon. Breakfast tomorrow. Love you.” She ended the call before she got a verbal reply. That goddamn knowing stare she received was more than enough.

Kara had woke up to the sound of one Lillian Luthor talking about a family dress of some sort. She lay there quietly as to not disturb them and listened. Respectfully.

When the conversation took a turn and Lena started sounding a tad annoyed accompanied by a nervously pounding heartbeat; well then Kara sat up and yawned to give her friend the out she thought she might want in that moment.

Lena ended the call and shot Kara a thankful smile, “Hey, how are you feeling? Still tired?” She asked as she crossed the floor toward her.

Kara was still a little groggy, and so she would blame her next actions on that if asked. She opened her mouth to answer, but then fully noticed the suit clad, red lipped, straight haired, and barefooted billionaire sauntering towards her.

Her mouth went dry and she, not so covertly, raked her eyes over the vision before her, “Uh...I…”

Lena smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“I…” The alien cleared her throat. She ran hot all year round, it’s a Kryptonian thing, but right now she’s feeling hotter than normal and she’s having a hard time forming words. So she shifted all gears to another sense and sniffed. Coffee hit her and she smiled. “I smell some Swedish coffee.”

“Help yourself.” She nodded towards the counter with her appliances for coffee and tea. She nodded, but refused to look away from the blonde.

Sunny Danvers just blatantly checked her out.

Fucking finally.

Kara got up, blushed lightly, and walked over to the coffee. “Thanks.”

Lena hummed happily and followed her to the counter. “Are you still tired?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, but not like I was. Thank you for letting me work _and_ rest here with you.”

The brunette leaned against the counter and watched the blonde fix her mug, “You’re always welcome to join me wherever I am.”

Bright blue eyes glanced at her and back at the mug nestled between two ridiculously strong hands, “You promise?”

“Yes.”

“The same goes for you. If you need to get away,” Kara gestured at the lab, “-get away from anything or need help...well I’m here for you.”

Lena reached up and squeezed Kara’s bicep, because, God. “You’re always so sweet.”

Kara blushed and then looked a bit cheeky, “Sweet and Sunny Danvers. You’re full of compliments this morning.”

“Ha.” Lena clasped her own hands together and squinted playfully at the blonde, “I should have known you’d be listening with those alien ears of yours.”

“Is Mrs. Luthor going to be sending assassins after me? I did breach the LCorp secret laboratory.” Kara joked.

“Yes. Thankfully your impervious to most attacks. You should be fine.” Lena grinned.

Kara puffed out some air and dramatically shook her head and placed her drained mug down to get a refill. She poured the hot liquid in, “How can I get back on her good side?”

“Kara? Do you really think you were there before this morning?”

Kara for her part, looked almost genuinely offended. “I-yeah. I thought I _was_ on her good side. What did I do before this?”

Lena smiled sweetly at her friend, “It’s not you. You’re perfect. She’s just paranoid of all family acquaintances. Corporate secrets and billions of dollars to protect.”

Somehow Kara managed to look even more offended. Although Lena thought she just looked fucking adorable. “I am so much more than an _acquaintance_. Also I have no intention of ever hurting you, your family, your company, and as long as I have enough money to eat plenty of food...then I don’t care for taking your billions either.” She whined and then glared at the human playfully.

Adorable. Is all Lena thought. “Oh I know. I said that you’re perfect. She’s just protective and has trust issues. We’ve almost been screwed over so many times that I’m not surprised she’s this way.”

Kara sipped her coffee, “Okay, how can I actually get on her good side then?”

Lena played with the cuff of her own sleeve and looked quizzically at Kara. “You don’t need her approval.”

“I would like to try and get it. You’re my favorite person and your mother isn’t a fan of me. I can at least try and change that.”

Lena laughed softly, “She’s a fan and doesn’t even know it, Kara. She absolutely _loves_ Supergirl.”

The aliens smile was huge, “She does!”

“Oh yes. So don’t go out of your way. Just keep being yourself and eventually she’ll see how good you are.”

Kara was nodding happily now. So darn excited that Lillian Luthor really is a fan after all! “Yeah okay.” She held her coffee in her hand as she went to go straighten the covers of the cot.

But then Lena couldn’t help but mess with her some more. “If you _really_ want to make a good impression you could work here at LCorp with me or you could ask me to marry you. Both would go a long way towards her liking Kara Danvers. If you did both, God, she’d adore you.”

Kara tripped on air. Her coffee spilled all over her blue hoodie and she went red in the face.

Lena chuckled, “Are you okay?”

The alien nodded, turned back to set the almost empty mug down on the counter where she had fixed it, “Yes. I’m...okay.” She barely managed to say.

“You don’t _look_ okay.” Lena grinned. Kara looked like she was about to explode or melt. She wasn’t too sure which.

“I’m...I mean...I already have two jobs and I can barely keep up with those sometimes.”

Lena flashed her pearly whites and looked coy, “Marriage it is then. Unless you’re willing to quit one of those jobs.”

Kara knew Lena was joking with her, but just the idea of it turned her into a complete mess, “My contracts are ironclad.”

She IS joking right?

The brunette squinted playfully and followed it with a fake scoff, “Excuses.”

Then a quiet alarm sounded on Lena’s phone.

“That would be your alarm to wake up and get ready for work.” Lena said as she canceled it.

“Right. Work.” She looked down at her coffee stained hoodie. “I should go home...and change.”

“Or you can get ready here. I have a fully stocked bathroom and closet through that door.” She looked at the door and back to Kara. She was enjoying messing with Kara way too much.

She had heard Lena say that to Lillian, but didn’t want to ask. She’d really like to use her powers as little as possible until she can get some more time under a DEO sunlamp. “Genius strikes again.” Kara got the idea for some harmless revenge. She grinned at Lena and slowly pulled off her hoodie and revealed a stylish pink sports bra, “I hope this doesn’t stain.” She draped it over a strong shoulder and left a scarlet and speechless scientist in her wake.

Rao did she just really do that?

Lena’s not gonna lie. It took her several minutes to move from her spot at the counter after Kara gave it right back to her.

She then cleared her throat, smoothed her jacket, and proceeded to try and at least pretend she was working as Kara showered.

Kara in a shower.

A thought that she had visited often over the couple of years of their friendship. It had never hit her quite this hard before (while sober anyway). She looked at her own forgotten coffee and thought that maybe she needed something cold to drink instead.

The cold glass of water did not help.

Especially when Kara took Lena up on the offer of picking something out of her closet and apparently her make up too.

She put on a loose, flow-y, long-sleeved blue dress with a modest neckline, and a pair of cream oxfords. It was nice knowing that Kara wore the same show size as her. That Supergirl’s boots could fit. She laughed at the thought.

Kara grinned at her. Hair dry, but not up yet, and glasses still on the small table by the cot, “What are you laughing at?”

“I didn’t know we wore the same size shoe. Can I borrow your Superboots?”

“Oh! I have lots! You can just have a pair to keep!”

Lena looked amused, “Now you’re telling me the _real_ secrets.”

“Yes! I show you mine and you show me yours right? That’s what you said last night?”

The brunette laughed at the way the sentence had sounded when it came out of Kara’s sweet, well-intention-ed mouth. “Sounds lovely.”

Kara blushed, but smiled, “I...should go. Thank you for the outfit. I’ll have it dry-cleaned and get it back to you soon.”

Lena discreetly checked out Kara, “You keep it.”

The alien had missed the look she had just gotten as she turned away, walked toward her glasses, and had been putting up her hair in a quick bun. “We’ll do a trade then. You get some boots and I get this?”

The human laughed and agreed. “Can I get something else from this deal?”

Kara put her glasses on and looked at her, “What would you like?”

“I want to drive you to work today.”

“Seems like that’s just me getting something else from you instead.” Kara said a little confused.

“I disagree.” Was the reply as Lena grabbed her phone, keys, and slid on her heels.

Kara followed her to the elevator where a happy grin stayed on her face.

Kara’s happy grin stayed in place right up until the point Snapper actually _snapped_ his fingers at her to get her attention.

“Are you even on this planet right now, Danvers?”

“What?! Yes, I’m from this planet.” Kara sputtered.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, “You’re...whatever. Your assignment was late, but very well done. Get them in on time.”

“Yes. Right. I will.”

He shook his head again, “Go work on your new assignment.”

Kara nodded, “Yep!” She took off out of his office so fast that it _almost_ wasn’t human speed. Then when she rounded the corner to take the stairs to her secret office she glanced at her boss’s glass-walled domain. She stopped in her tracks when she got a quick wave and motion to come over.

She grinned and happily headed over. She may not be Cat’s personal assistant anymore, but that didn’t mean she just stopped assisting her. She does so maybe a few times a week. Things that the two assistants she hired to replace her just didn’t have the time to get to.

“Good morning, Ms. Grant.” She cheerfully, almost sang as she shut the door.

“Hello, Kara.” Cat smiled.

“What can I do for you?” Kara asked as she sat down.

Cat took off her glasses and hung them from the v-neck of her silk blouse, “You can tell me where you got that dress from and how you managed to afford it on your salary. Did you rob a bank? Can I get the exclusive when they arrest you?”

Kara got a little wide-eyed and glanced down at the nice blue dress. “What?”

“Don’t play that me. Does this have to do with the person that dropped you off this morning?”

Kara looked up from the dress, brows furrowed, “What?”

Cat rolled her eyes, “Dear God. Do you _have_ a concussion?”

“No.” She replied, clearly confused.

“Are you certain?” Cat joked.

“Yes...I’m sure?” Her boss leveled her with the look. “I’m sure,” She quickly amended.

“Okay, then you’re playing dumb. You come to work in a Porsche Taycan and you’re wearing a twelve thousand dollar Valentino,” She paused for dramatic flare, “But, you don’t know _what_ I’m talking about?”

Kara hopped up, hands outstretched comically, “I’M WEARING A WHAT!?! IT COST HOW MUCH?!”

Cat deadpanned despite the desire to laugh (of course Kara hadn’t realize), “Valentino and you heard correctly.”

Kara despite being Supergirl with nerves of steal was hyperventilating.

“Kara, dear God. Breathe and sit back down.”

The woman choked up and stiffly made herself sit back down. “I need to use your phone to call Alex to bring me something else to wear. I can’t be in this. I’ll tear it! I just know it!”

“Tear it? Doing what? Working at your desk?” Cat asked innocently. She knew damn well that Kara Danvers was Supergirl even if she won’t fucking admit it.

“Yes...” Kara swallowed.

Cat glanced up as something caught her attention, “Looks like you won’t have to call your sister.”

Kara turned slowly as she tuned in and heard Alex as she steadily cursed to herself, under her breath. Oh Rao. She was stomping and cursing. Oh Rao. “Oh no.”

Alex ignored both assistants and stormed into the office, closed the door behind her, and crossed her arms, “You are in so much fucking trouble.”

The younger sister (technically older despite what Alex says) gulped and smiled tightly at her boss. “If you’ll excuse her...and me. May we borrow your balcony to talk in private please?”

Cat looked downright amused, “Go ahead.”

Alex shook her head, “Nope, don’t even care that your boss is gonna witness me kick your little ass.” The rational part of her brain knew that Cat and Kara were friends too and that fussing at her in this office wouldn’t mess up her employment status.

“Alex.”

“Don’t ‘Alex’ me right now. I’ve been trying to get up with you since last night, but my calls went to voicemail. I went to your place only to find it empty. I stayed up all night waiting on you to make sure you were okay and you didn’t go home.” She vented it all out. Clearly she had been worried and was now a force to be reckoned with.

“Uh.” Was Kara’s smart response.

“The actual fuck Kara? You’ve been acting tired and almost sick lately and then I can’t get up with you or even find you. I was so worried. I thought...that something had happened to you.”

Cat had shifted from amused to less amused and more concerned. If Kara is sick then something is wrong. If it’s Red Kryptonite again then she’s going on a short vacation to a non-disclosed location until she’s cured. That red rock did make Kara more fashionable. So perhaps...she grabbed at her glasses so she could message her pilot.

“Alex, I’m sorry. I’m not sick. I...my phone broke and I was out. I’ll get a replacement one today.”

The auburn-haired woman breathed loudly through her flared nostrils, “Where were you?”

Kara sighed, “I stayed at Lena’s. I should have had her message you in case you needed to find me.”

Alex groaned and still looked ever disgruntled, “Uh, ya think!?!”

“I’m really sorry. I was so tired that I just stayed the night and then she brought me to work. I really am... so sorry that I caused you to worry.”

Cat nodded; she liked this explanation. It covered the ‘illness’, the dress, and the drop-off she heard rumblings about on her way from her elevator her office. She abandoned the message to her pilot and opened a window to one of her favorite dress sites.

“Fiiiiiine. I won’t kick your ass in front of your boss and co-workers.” The older sister mumbled.

Kara reached out and squeezed Alex’s hand, “Thank you. I love you.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “I love you too.”

“Do you have any spare clothes with you?”

Brown eyes scanned the dress she was wearing, “Why? Your dress is nice.”

Kara shook her head and frowned, “I’m scared to move in it. Cat said it costs twelve grand.”

Alex looked alarmed. Kara mirrored the expression.

Cat shook her head, glasses on her face, as she quickly browsed an online catalog, “Mmmm, I was mistaken.”

“Oh thank-” Kara was mid-saying when...

“It’s fifteen thousand.” Cat clarified with an almost evil grin.

Both sisters yelled in unison.

Alex ran off to find Nia to see if she had any clothes to offer.

Thank goodness that she did.

Kara changed into a pair of dress pants and a nice shirt that Alex sourced from Nia, before speeding up the stairs to the roof to call the dress donor on Nia’s phone.

It rang only twice before Lena picked up with a pleasant, “Hello, Kara.”

“Hey. How’d you know it was me?” She said quickly.

“I have my devices programmed to recognize anyone attempting to contact me. I don’t think the sweet, Junior Report, Nia Nall would be calling me on my personal number. You however…”

“Right.” Kara whispered.

Lena stopped mid-email when she noticed the tone of Kara’s voice wasn’t as cheerful as she preferred, “Is something wrong?”

“Umm…”

“Kara.”

“I can’t...accept that outfit from you. You didn’t mention that the dress cost fifteen thousand dollars.”

Lena smiled and leaned back into her chair. She was glad that Kara was okay and only worried about the cost of something. “Is it?”

“Yes. Ms. Grant looked it up.”

Lena laughed.

“It’s...it’s not funny. I was afraid to move in it when she told me.”

“Was?”

“I borrowed clothes from Nia.”

“Ah. Well that’s a shame. You looked amazing.” She paused, “Nia does have great taste though.”

Kara sighed, “Lena. You have to take the dress back and the shoes.” Kara glanced down, still wearing them. Oh Rao. If the dress cost that much then how much were the shoes?!? “How much were the shoes?” She asked aloud and her voice cracked as she did.

Lena shook her head as she held her phone to her ear, “I don’t really know, but I’m not taking them back. I gave them to you. If the dress tears or the shoes break...then...well they had a great life.” She chuckled. She also lied. She’s knows how much the damn shoes cost, but it doesn’t matter.

Kara giggled quietly at the joke, “This is serious. I’m being serious.”

“So serious.” Lena agreed.

The alien sighed. “You’re making this hard.”

“I’m not. There’s nothing hard about this. We traded some amazing boots for an equally amazing outfit and a ride to work. We’re even if you want us to keep score. But, for the record...I do not want to keep score. _That_ is hard and unnecessary. Friends shouldn’t keep score.”

“Fine…no more keeping score.” Kara conceded.

“Have a great day, Kara.” The CEO whispered.

Kara’s heart did a little flutter, “You too, Lena.” She pocketed Nia’s phone, looked over, and used her enhanced vision to see Lena grinning widely to herself as she typed up something.

Thoughts?

Comments?

Kudos?


End file.
